Tenebras Mundi
by magistrate
Summary: some wounds never have the chance to mend


_Darkness come to be.  
  
Darkness take me... dire darkness whom have I loved, you and never you  
  
we are **sisters** you and I. sisters in life and_  
  
Leaning in and taking a slight breath of the flowing air, eyes closing, trading external darkness for internal--falling forward, floating downward...  
  
  
"You don't even know what death _is!_" _Uhoh_-- she hadn't meant to say that. it had been an accident. an accident which hurt him. _friendly fire_.  
  
Point of a gunblade at her throat, eyes burning _Angry, so angry!_ with the dark light of wrath, wrath directed at _her_, pure and burning, _How did it come to be like this..._  
  
"I've known what death was since before _you_ knew how to _read_." Words spat like acid and hurting like the same. He turned and walked away.  
  
_How did it come to be like this--I've only ever loved you--_  
  
  
Cold. So cold. But it was warm in the cavern.  
  
_Assignment tears together and forces apart--should have know it was liable to happen--we were siblings he and I--  
  
cold so cold. Wish I had never said anything. Can't apologize now. Late. Too late._  
  
  
Somewhere in the darkness it had all gone terribly wrong.  
  
  
"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm a child."  
  
"Oh?" _But you were always a child--I wanted so to care for you--_ "No, it's not _just_ because you're younger. You're _acting _like a child, as well!"  
  
  
_The storm is breaking. Broken storm. Fearsome and terrible and futile--  
  
A tempest should never love, a tsunami should never care--they only ever destroy, that's what they are, that's what they're meant to be  
  
How did it come to be? How did it come to this--  
  
The raging water only ever destroys...._  
  
  
"We might as well try to get along."  
  
"Why?"  
  
_It's a good question._ "Because we're working together." _Because I love you._ "Because it will make things more bearable." _Because I'm more sorry than you can ever know._ "Because we're mature enough to put arguments behind us." _ Because I didn't want to hurt you._ "Because it was a silly argument anyway."  
  
  
_Because we're going to die._  
  
  
"I thought I was a _child._" _The storm should never care--nothing hurts the storm--_  
  
"I--" _I'm **sorry.** I **didn't mean it**. I **take it back.**_**** "--can forget that if you can."  
  
_Idiot._  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're acting as if you're five---and don't deny it, I was there to watch you back then, too. There's a difference between grieving and sulking. You need to learn it."  
  
Anger omnipresent and potent as fire in hell--gone a bit too far, this time-- "You never cared, did you?"  
  
_But I've only ever...._  
  
  
"It was an accident." _A damn accident shouldn't hold that much power._ "Friendly fire in the Timber Square." _Friendly. No friend would ever--_ "That's all."  
  
"It's not all. Don't play this down as if you don't--"  
  
_don't care. don't love. don't--_  
  
  
It was all an accident. Somewhere in the darkness it had all gone terribly wrong.  
  
"Hyne!" _There is no shame in crying nor appealing to the gods--_  
  
Violence. Blades and whips. _Not enough, not nearly enough  
  
not enough to make the tears run dry  
  
not enough to make the deep wounds close  
  
not enough to make everything all right as if violence ever could--_  
  
  
"You were jealous. You probably _wanted_ her to die--"  
  
_unfair untrue unfair_ "You...!" _Anger spluttering wroth._ "How _dare_ you! I would never wish that-- I _could_ never-- you don't even know what death _is!_"  
  
_Uhoh--_  
  
  
"As long as we're on assignment together, we might as well try to get along." _Might as well try to mend what old wounds we can--some will never mend--  
  
  
--dead blood doesn't flow or clot--_  
  
  
_how did it come to be like this?  
  
_"You're wrong. I knew about death. More than anyone should ever want to know."  
  
_we are **sisters** she and I_  
  
  
It was an accident. A moment of distraction. A moment of blindness. The darkness descended like an angry storm--the light went out, and the hope away.  
  
it _hurt_.  
  
_There was no way to **see**...._  
  
She caught him in the darkness when she tried to attack the enemy--he caught her while trying to fend it off--  
  
_Friendly fire. What friend would ever--_  
  
Leaning in and taking a slight breath of the flowing air, eyes closing, trading external darkness for internal--falling forward, floating downward....  
  
_I've known what death was since before you knew how to **read**_****.  
  
_I've only ever loved you.  
  
How did it come to this?_  
  
  
Somewhere in the darkness it all went terribly wrong.


End file.
